adsız şuanlık
by sofanytastic
Summary: "Sadece biraz daha zamana ihtiyacım var..." Hermione, Draco'yu banyoda ağlarken bulur. Draco ise ondan kaçar ve Hermione'de zamanın bir önemi olmadığı İhtiyaç Odası'na kadar onu takip eder- oda ise onlara, çıkış kapısını bulabilmenin tek yolu olarak, en büyük korkularını birlikte yaşatmaya zorlar.


"Sadece biraz daha zamana ihtiyacım var..." Hermione, Draco'yu banyoda ağlarken bulur. Draco ise ondan kaçar ve Hermione'de zamanın bir önemi olmadığı İhtiyaç Odası'na kadar onu takip eder- oda ise onlara, çıkış kapısını bulabilmenin tek yolu olarak, en büyük korkularını birlikte yaşatmaya zorlar.

Onun geldiğini hissettim.

Beraberinde bir soğuklukta getiriyordu, Draco Malfoy.

Buz gibi,

kar gibi.

Ron ile birlikte pür dikkatle Harry'nin Katie Bell'in -bir görünmez güç tarafından havaya uçup yere çakıldığını gördüğümüz kızın- arkasından koşmasını izlerken, mutlak bir sessizlik içinde büyük salonda oturuyorduk. Ama Malfoy'un salona girişi ile tazelenen anılarım da silinmişti, ve kendimi geldiği yere bakarken bulmuştum.

Malfoy, Ron ile tam önümüzde durdu. Cübbesini giymiyordu, sadece pantolon, beyaz bir gömlek, ve kareli bir kazak ile kravatlaydı. Solgun görünüyordu, göz altları morarmıştı. Ve bir anda, hala önüne bakar bir şekilde, olduğu yerde durdu.

Harry'e bakıyordu. Ve Katie'ye.

Bir an için, çevremdeki tüm sesler kısıldı, sanki çok uzaktan geliyormuş gibiydi, ve boğazım düğümlendi. Harry ile konuştuğum da haklıydım, Draco gerçekten hasta görünüyordu. Ama, tam şuan, onu tanıyamamıştım bile. Genelde, yüzündeki sırıtış eksik olmadan ortalıkta artist bir şekilde dolaşırdı, şu sıralar pek bir cansız olduğunu umursamamazlıktan gelsem de. Ama şimdi?

Şimdi, özgüveni kaybolmuştu. Soluk mavi gözleri yorgun ve korku doluydu. Nasıl böylesine değişmişti, ve neden?

Yutkundum. Ne zamandan beri ona ne olduğunu umursayacak kadar önemser oldum?

Vücudu gerildi ve geriye adımladı.

Koridorun diğer ucuna baktığımda ise Harry, tamamen kitlenmiş bir şekilde Malfoy'a bakıyordu. Yumruğumu sıktım.

Ve sonrasında, Malfoy bana baktı. Birkaç saniye için kafasına çevirdi ve keskin, kapana kısılmış bakışları, benimkini buldu. Bakışlarını geri çektiğinde ise, çoktan salonun çıkışına yönelmişti.

Harry'e kaçamak bir bakış attığımda, Katie'den ayrılmış bize doğru yürüdüğünü gördümーhayır, Malfoy'a doğru.

"Dur!" Ayağa büyük bir şokun etkisiyle kalkıp, Harry'i durdurmaya çalıştım. Harry ise beni görmezden gelerek yürümeye devam etti. Acele hareketimle masaya çarpıp, içeceklerimizi düşürdüğümdeyse, Harry'nin kolunu tutabildim.

"Hermione!" Kabak aromalı meyve suyu tüm kucağına dökülen Ron bağırdı. "Ne yapıyorsunー"

"Harry, yapma," masada dönen kaosu önemsemeyerek Harry'e olabildiğince alçak bir sesle konuştum. Harry kafasını, çevresinde sağa sola döndürdü ve birazdan söyleyeceklerinin kimsenin duymamasından emin olmak adına yüzüme yaklaştı.

"Zorundayım." Öfkeli bakıyordu. "Katie'yi lanetleyen oーBakışlarından anladım."

"Biliyorum," başımı onaylarcasına salladım. Gitmesini önlemek için ellerimi bir kelepçe gibi koluna kenetlemiştim. "Tam da bu yüzden, o planladığın şeyi yapamazsın."

Harry sendeledi, ve gözlerini kıstı.

"Ne yapacağımı düşünüyordun ki?"

"Kimseye yardımı dokunmayacak bir şey," diyerek fısıldadım ve kolunu serbest bıraktım. Masanın bankından koridora atlayarak salonun kapısına yöneldim.

"Nereye gidiyorsun?" Hem Ron hemde Harry bir ağızdan konuştu.

"Sizinle ortak salonda buluşurum," Arkama bakmadan cevap verdim. "Beni takip etmeyin!"

Salondan çıktığımda kendimi kalabalık öğrenci topluluğunu içinde buldum. Kaba olmamaya çalışarak itiş kakış arasından çıkmaya çalıştım ve kafalarının üstünden etrafa bakındım.

Koridordan, merdivenlere doğru uzun adımlarla ilerleyen arkası dönük biri gözlerime çarpmıştı. Oradaydı. Dişlerimi sıktım ve olabildiğince hızlı yürümeye başladım. Onu kaybedemezdimーve kendi ortak salonundaki odasına dönmeyeceğini umuyordum.

Önümde hala koşar adım yürüyen Malfoy bir elini boynuna götürdü ve kravatı sanki onu boğuyormuş gibi gevşetti. Daha hızlı olmaya çalıştım, aynı zamanda sessiz olmaya çalışarak. Çünkü onu takip ettiğimi henüz bilmiyordu.

Burnumdan uzunca soludum ve kalbimin güçlü bir şekilde attığını hissettim. Biliyordum, Harry'i durdurmakta haklıydımーkesinlikle aptalca bir şey yapacaktı, ayrıca muhtemelen saldırgan davranacaktı ve sonuçları bizi hiçbir yere ulaştırmayacaktı. Büyük ihtimalle, kovulmasına da sebep olabilirdi.

Ama ben ne yapacaktım? Draco Malfoy ile konuşmada tamamen tecrübesizdim. Üstelik, şuan ona o kadar kızgındım ki içimden yüzüne yumruk atmak geliyordu. Ve, kesinlikle de atardım, eğer içinde bulunduğumuz durum farklı olsaydı. Şuan onu konuşturmaktan başka bir çarem yoktu.

Peki ya o, köşeye sıkıştırıldığında nasıl tepki verecekti? Özellikle de yeni vahşi ve alışılmamış görünümüne bürünmüşken? Dudağımı ısırdım. Sanırım cevabını öğrenecektim.

Malfoy'un adımları yavaşladı ve koridordan köşeyi dönerek erkekler tuvaletine girdi.

Adımlarım biraz hızlandıktan sonra yavaşladı, ve istemsizce kapı eşiğinde durdu. Ürkmüştüm. Hogwarts'ta eğitimim boyunca ne kadar kural yıkmışsam yıkayım, halen erkekler tuvaletine girmekten çekiniyordum.

Ama sonrasında, garip bir şekilde rahatladım ve dik durdum. Malfoy'u da bu sırada izliyordum, nefesi kesilmiş şekilde, sanki her an bayılacakmış gibi iki elini de lavabonun uç kısımlarına yerleştirmişti. Nefes alış verişleri ağırlaşmıştı, kazağının alt uç kısımlarını tutarak başından geçirdi ve öylece yere fırlattı. Beyazımsı sarı saçı dağılmıştı, ve yine lavaboya eğilir halini almıştı. Musluğu açtı ve soğuk suyun lavabonun içine akmasına izin verdi. Aynı suyu kendi zayıf yüzüne de çarparken tuvaletin duvarlarında suyun çarpma sesi yankılanmıştı. Eğilmiş başını lavabodan kaldırdı ve önündeki aynaya doğrulttu.

Omuzları titrerken, kendi yansımasına baktı.

Dudaklarım aralandı, nefes alış verişim yavaşladı. Garipti. Sanki o da kendini tanıyamıyormuş gibiydi. Gözleri büyüdü ve başı aynadan, lavaboya geri eğilirken boğulma sesine benzer bir ses çıkardı.

Ve ağlamaya başladı. Kısa, bastırılmaya çalışılan bir ağlamaydı bu, paniklemişti sanki, seslerine şahit olan birisi onun göğsünden bıçaklanmış kadar yaralı olduğunu düşünebilirdi.

Kollarımı birbirine sardım.

İçimde ki bir şey parçalanmıştı.

Draco ağlıyordu.

Onu hiç ağlarken görmemiştim. Her zaman umursamaz, üstün ve aşağılık davranırdı - ağlayabilecek kapasitede biri olduğuna ihtimal bile vermemiştim.

Draco'nun ağlayışının derinleştiğini duyduğumda bastığım zemin üstünde hala donuk bi haldeydim.

Kendini bastırmak için bir elini ağzına götürüyordu, ama bu hareketi üzerine tüm vücudu titremişti.

"Yapamam," fısıldar bir şekilde konuştu. "Yapamam, yapamam..."

Olduğum yerden birkaç adım ileri gittim. Ve biraz daha.

Ellerim yumruk halini almıştı ve kollarımı iki yanımda tutarak kendimi ilerlemeye zorladım.

10 adım sonra tereddüt ettiğimden, sanki bir duvara çarpmışım gibi adımlarımı durdurdum. Yutkundum. Biliyordum, içgüdüsel olarak anlamıştım, şuan tamamiyle köşeye sıkıştırılmış vahşi bir hayvanla baş etmeye çalışacaktım. En azından, bir kedi sahibi olarak öğrendiğim bir şey varsa o da bu gibi anlarda, dikkatli, mantıklı ve nazik yaklaşmanın en iyisi olduğuydu. Derin bir nefes aldım.

"Hemşireyi çağırmamı ister misin?" Sesim güçsüz ve titrek çıkmıştı ama yinede kendini duyurabilecek kadar da yüksekti. Malfoy ise olduğu yerde sıçradı ve dönerken belini lavaboya vurdu. Yanakları göz yaşlarıyla kaplı halde bana baktı. Hemen sonra ise kapıya göz kaydırdı ve kaşları çatıldı, ama çok geçmeden bakışları yine benimkini buldu.

"Ne?" kekeleyerek konuştu. Sesimin iyi durumda olduğundan emin olduktan sonra konuştum, geri çekilmeyecektim.

"Sadece... hasta gibi görünüyordun," nefes aldım. "Ve... birinin Madam Pomphrey'e haber vermesini isteyip istemediğini.. merak ettim."

Kaşları ani bir şekilde kalktı ve ağzı şaşkınlıkla açıldı. Kısa süre sonra kahkahaya benzer bir ses çıkardı ve koluyla yüzünü sildi. Kendini toparlamaya çalışıyordu.

"Pomphrey?" dedi tükürürcesine. "O yaşlı bunak neyden anlar ki?"

Suratım asıldı.

Ellerinin titrediğini fark ettim. Ağzımı açtım, tereddütteydim, ama yinede kelimelerin ağzımdan dökülmesine izin verdim.

"İyi misin?"

Sorumun üstüne çok keskin bir bakış attı.

"İyi miyim?" Başını sağa sola salladı, kuşkulu görünüyordu. "Hem sen neden bunu önemsiyorsun, Bulanık?"

Bu hakaret sanki vücuduma bir zehir gibi işlemişti, her söylediği zamanlarda ki gibi.

Eğildi ve yere attığı kazağını geri aldı, lavabonun çıkışına yöneliyordu.

"Draco, neyin var?" dediğimde yavaşladı, ve çok geçmeden durdu. Nefesimi tuttum.

"Bana söylettirmeyi düşündüğün her neyse, başaramayacaksın." Malfoy'un sesi bu sefer bir uyarı çanı çalmıştı. Ancak, her zaman takındığı o kinci ses tonu yoktu. Aslında, sesi kısıktı ve nefesini düzgün tutmakta zorlanıyordu. "Beni yalnız bırak, ve takip etmeyi de kes." Hemen sonrasındaysa lavabodan çıkmıştı.

Erkeklerle büyümüştüm, ve onların nasıl düşündüğünü iyi bilirdim. Yani, en azından, iyi erkekler. Malfoy'un zihninden geçen her karışık düşünceyi anlamış numarası yapamazdım - fakat az önce söylediği şeyler benim için yeterince yeterli ve açıktı. Asla sesli bir şekilde kabul etmeyecekte olsa, ses tonundan anlaşılıyordu, kısaca, "İyi değilim. Birinin umursamasını isterdim. Ve eğer beni yeterince zorlarsan, sana söyleyebilirim. Özellikle beni takip edersen." diye bağırdığı belliydi.

"Draco!" adını bağırdım ve arkasından koşmaya başladım. Köşeyi tam zamanında dönmüştüm ki, onnu gördüm. Fakat benden daha hızlıydı ve onu yakalamak imkansız gibi görünüyordu.

Ah, lütfen, lütfen! Meşaleler ve uzun sütünların yanından geçerek, ayaklarımın taş zeminde hızlı bir şekilde ilerlemesine izin verdim. Sadece biraz daha zaman! Biraz daha...

Bir kapı -uzun ve ikili bir kapı-, boş duvarın üzerinde, tam Malfoy'un karşısında belirdi. Gördüğüm şey karşısında neredeyse düşüyordum.

Bu İhtiyaç Odası'ydı.

Malfoy ise kulbu tuttuğunda bana baktı ve gözleri aniden büyüdü, ama çok geçti.

Çünkü kapı açılmıştı. Malfoy, açılan kapıya hızlıca atıldı ve içeri girdi.

"Bekle!" Sesim ağlar gibi çıkmıştı. Kapının bir kenarını iki elimle birden tuttum, kapanmasına izin vermeden açtım ve ondan hemen sonra içeri girdim. Kapı ikimizin üzerine kapanmıştı.

Büyük bir saat, yüksekte bir yerde, iki kez tikledi. Sonra da sessizliğe büründü ve herşey karanlıklaştı.


End file.
